


"Blankets" - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Snowed In, shut up and let him love you daishou, the better kurodai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: There's a blizzard, Kuroo and Daishou are stuck in a cabin together.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	"Blankets" - Feb 2020 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts are from "February 2020 Prompt Set", a list created by downwithwritersblock on tumblr

DAY NINE: Blankets

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Kuroo x Daishou

* * *

“Oh god, Kami hath forsaken me.” Daishou gave the door one last yank before giving up.

“I told you, it’s frozen shut,” Kuroo said. He was already at the fireplace using a flint at some logs. “Better sit tight.”

“This is your fucking fault,” Daishou said. “If you hadn’t suggested this crap, we wouldn’t be here.”

“In my defense, it was the coaches’ decisions for the partner pairs.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t have to get paired up with _you_.” Daishou huffed, plopping down on the small couch.

Both Nekoma and Nohebi had coincidentally decided on a training camp in mother nature, and of course a blizzard caught both teams off guard. Paired up as captains, Kuroo and Daishou were flushed out by the storm with only the cabin as refuge.

“Quit being a baby, ‘Shou.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? You liked it when we were kids.”

Daishou blushed. “You can’t-- we’re not--”

Kuroo snickered. He rose to his feet as the fire picked up. “Don’t hurt yourself, Daishebi.”

Daishou’s face twisted in disgust. “Must you come up with the stupid nicknames? You always get like this.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Kuroo said, grinning. “We haven’t spent this much time together in years.”

“And yet you manage to still be just as, if not more, annoying.” Daishou’s eyes bore into the ceiling. He ignored the stupid grin Kuroo shot his way as he joined Daishou on the couch. “Oi. Find somewhere else to sit.” Daishou kicked at Kuroo.

“Hey, that’s mean. Is this really how you treat the saviour so kind enough to light a fire to keep you warm?”

“That’s barely doing shit,” Daishou said. Kuroo refused to budge so Daishou settled with laying his legs over Kuroo’s body. Daishou stirred a bit. Kuroo’s body was surprisingly warm.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kuroo grinned at Daishou.

Daishou blushed and kicked back at Kuroo with more force. “Shut up. Being a heater is the only thing you’re good for.”

“Yeah. A snake like you would be starved for warmth, wouldn’t you?”

Daishou muttered a line of incoherent rants, turning redder by the seconds.

At last, Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Come here you loser.”

“Wha--”

Daishou found himself pulled into Kuroo’s embrace. “H-Hey! What’s the big deal?”

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Kuroo’s voice was soft, no ounce of teasing present.

Daishou huffed, but said nothing, deciding to bury his face in Kuroo’s neck. “This doesn’t mean we’re over, furball. I still hate you.”

Kuroo snickered. “If anything, we’re the opposite, wouldn’t you say?”

Daishou lifted his head to look down at Kuroo. His heart pounded, and he couldn’t make eye contact. “Obviously not. I’m doing this for my own survival.”

“Wow. Use me like a tool, huh?”

“Yeah.” Daishou curled back into Kuroo, sliding his hands up Kuroo’s back.

Kurro hissed. “What the fuck. Have you been carrying icicles all day? I’m gonna get frostbite from you touching me!”

Daishou clung on to the thrashing Kuroo like a leech, snickering. “You dug this hole yourself.”

Kuroo rolled around, pressing and trapping Daishou onto the couch. “Ha.” Kuroo paused to catch his breath. “I guess I did, didn’t I?”

Daishou swallowed. He couldn’t look away this time, not with Kuroo’s eyes bearing straight into his. The heat of Kuroo’s skin made Daishou’s fingertips sting.

Kuroo’s mouth pulled into a wide smirk. “So are you gonna stop groping me, or are we gonna take this to another level?” His smirk stretched to a toothy grin.

“Pffff.” Daishou pushed Kuroo’s hand away and got up to look out the window. Kuroo didn’t need to see how red his face was. “What is _wrong_ with you? Do you harass people like this all the time?”

Kuroo guffawed. “Harass? You’re the one who had his hands up my shirt!”

Daishou could feel steam coming out of his ears. “Just...stop being weird.”

“Weird?”

Daishou straightened up his face and turned back around. “You’re just--you.” Daishou gestured weakly in the air.

Kuroo held up his hands in defense, not knowing a thing of Daishou was alluding to. “Of course.” He had a grin on, but something flashed across Kuroo’s face that Daishou couldn’t name.

Daishou clambered back onto one side of the couch and curled in on himself. The fireplace was starting to have an effect on the room. Or perhaps that was Daishou’s racing heart pushing more circulation through him. Or was it his still hot face--red from all the physical contact? Daishou could still feel the hiss of his fingers from touching Kuroo’s skin. He shivered a little. He couldn’t deny Kuroo was hot--ahem, as in temperature. He had a hot temperature.

From his side, Kuroo sighed. He threw his jacket over Daishou’s face. “At least use that.”

Daishou picked the jacket up with his index finger and thumb, holding it away like a smelly sock. “Ew. Like I’d want your cat fleas.”

“Just put it on, Suguru.” Kuroo sighed again.

Daishou made a face, then assented and wrapped the jacket around him. It was still warm from Kuroo’s body. Daishou resisted the urge to breathe in Kuroo’s scent. The last thing he needed was for Kuroo to think he was an _actual_ creep. He stole a glance at the other side of the couch but saw that Kuroo moved to the floor, closer to the fire. Something curled in Daishou’s stomach. _Stupid cat_.

Daishou hesitated. What he really about to do what he was about to do? His feet found the floor. Apparently, the answer was yes. Daishou slid over beside Kuroo.

“Daishou?”

Daishou replied by returning Kuroo’s jacket by draping it over Kuroo’s shoulders. “Don’t martyr yourself to look cool. That’s so lame.”

Kuroo held up the jacket before it slipped off his back. “You still have low blood circulation don’t you?”

Daishou paused, then snorted. “If you couldn’t tell that from my hands.”

Kuroo gave him a wry smile. “I don’t know. I can’t quite remember.”

Daishou raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?” He leaned over and put his hands on Kuroo’s neck, extracting a yelp. Kuroo fought, trying to pry Daishou off him, but the latter just pounced on Kuroo, knocking them both over.

Daishou’s eyes glimmered in victory at the still whining Kuroo. “That ring a bell?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. He clasped his hands over Daishou’s. Daishou reveled in the warmth.

“Yeah, suck in as much as you can. Drain my life-force. All they’ll find is my dead body, and you’ll have the authorities to answer to!” Kuroo wailed.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Daishou gritted his teeth.

“Depends on the circumstances,” Kuroo said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, like what?”

“Like... a hypothetical situation where I’m kissing someone.”

Daishou scoffed. “That’s going to stay hypothetical for the rest of your life.”

Kuroo winced. “Ouch." Kuroo dragged a finger down his cheek like a tear. "And I suppose Mika-chan shut your filthy mouth up a lot, huh?"

"Do you _really_ have to bring her up?" Daishou said through gritted teeth.

"Ahhh." Kuroo sighed. "I can't help it, I guess. I've always been a little jealous to be honest."

Daishou straightened up to attention while his heart sank down. "Really? Well, Mika-chan's _single_ if you're _interested_ ," Daishou said bitterly.

Kuroo stared at Daishou for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

Daishou darkened. "Thanks for rubbing it in my face. I'm being gracious here and you--"

He stopped as Kuroo waved him off. Kuroo was still fighting down his giggles.

"No, you idiot. I wasn't jealous of you! Pffff hahahaha."

Daishou's heart stopped. "What?" he said weakly.

Kuroo seemed to have finally calmed down. He looked up into Daishou's eyes and said, "This whole time, I've been jealous of Mika-chan."

Daishou’s chest ceased. His eyes widened. “What?” he croaked.

Kuroo slid closer so their knees were touching. “I said I was jealous of Mika-chan.” The firelight made his amber eyes look more intense than usual.

Daishou recoiled out of habit. He wrinkled his nose. It wasn’t fair. “Don’t say weird shit like that. This is what I was talking about earlier.”

Kuroo strained to keep from frowning. “Sorry about that.” He shuffled away a little.

Daishou sniffed. Kuroo wasn’t allowed to look like that. Not when Daishou’s heart was crumbling.

“I…”

Daishou looked over. Kuroo was looking away at the floor.

“I’m sorry I made it weird.” Kuroo scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, well. Try not to be a dick,” Daishou spat.

Kuroo thought something over. “Here.” Kuroo tossed his jacket back at Daishou. “I don’t...I don’t mean this in a weird way. Just take it, okay?”

Daishou hesitated before wrapping the jacket around himself. Kuroo’s scent curled around him in the fading warmth of the jacket.

“Yeah, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this trope before. I feel like after god knows how many years of writing fic, I have earned a fandom badge, lol


End file.
